rika has sex with leo
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when rika has sex with her brother leo out of desperation what happens? rika finds out the hard way


**leo has sex with Rika and gets her pregnant**

one night when Rika was 12 and had been with the turtles for 3months she was sitting on a rooftop when she heard a noise behind her however when she looked she saw that it was only leo so she said "isnt the night beautiful?" and leo said "yes it makes you look more lovely than normal" then Rika said "are you flirting with me leo?" and leo said "maybe is it working?" and Rika said "not really you'll have to do better than that" so then leo slipped his hand up her skirt and into her knickers then he put a finger into her vagina and made her have an orgasm when this happened Rika said "what was that?" and leo lied to her saying "its something that only someone worthy of mating with you can make happen" so then Rika said "ok i'll let you fuck me now come on" so Rika pulled her knickers off and leo pulled his cock out then he pushed into her and as he fucked her he came up against resistance so he just pushed harder and when he felt the resistance give Rika screamed so leo cummed into her then asked "why did you scream?" and Rika said "you just broke my hymen so i'm no longer a virgin" then leo said "sorry but we should be getting back now or they'll worry about you" so they got decent then went back home.

the next day Rika was violently sick so once she stopped throwing up she walked into the med lab and said "donny i was just very sick can you give me something for the sickness?" then donny said "i need to find out what's causing it first a blood test will find out the root of the sickness" so he took some blood and when he had the results back he said "Rika you're pregnant i cant give anything for morning sickness you'll just have to tough it out" so Rika left and went back to bed.

3months later when Rika was sitting in her room splinter walked in and said "Rika i have noticed that you have had a lot of stomach upsets recently preventing you from training i want you to come and train now" so Rika went with splinter and he made her train hard to make up for missed sessions but when she was doing a hard kata she felt pain in her bump so she slumped to the floor and cried out "aargh dad help me it hurts" then she looked at splinter with tears in her eyes and when splinter saw her he said "stop this charade Rika i believe this to be an attempt to get out of training get up and finish that kata" then Rika said "please father my belly hurts i need medical attention" and splinter said "no you do not i know you are faking it if you do not like training tell me" then Rika said "father please i'll tell you this so you believe me i'm 3months pregnant and i havent felt the baby move today i think somethings wrong with it" then Rika showed him her bump and splinter put a hand to it however when he touched her bump Rika cried out in pain and said "that hurt daddy please do something" so splinter said "oh god you are right it is the baby you should have told me before this is bad i will get donatello" but as he turned round and started to walk away Rika felt something gushing from between her legs so she looked and saw all the blood so she cried out "daddy help" then splinter ran back to her and said "what is it my child? did the pain get worse?" and Rika said "no but there's so much blood down there daddy" then splinter looked between her legs and saw the blood flowing from her onto the floor so he picked her up and ran down to the med lab.

when splinter ran into the med lab he placed rika on a bed and said "donatello help her i know she is pregnant we were together when she doubled over in pain and she is bleeding badly she has lost about 1litre of blood already something is wrong with her baby" then donny came over and said "what was she doing when the bleeding and pain started?" and Rika said "i was training" then splinter took donny to one side and said "donatello i think she is suffering a miscarriage it was painful for her when i touched her bump" then donny said "i'll check that father thanks for the information" then they went back to Rika and splinter said "i will be back to talk to you in an hour try to relax donatello will make you better" then he left so donny made his examination then he said "Rika i'm sorry to say that you have suffered a miscarriage you lost the baby but you shouldnt have been training" then Rika said "sorry i didnt feel i could tell father i was pregnant and he made me train but this cant be happening" then donny said "you need to tell father it takes a while to recover from a miscarriage and as your doctor i say it isnt wise to be training for about 1month" so Rika waited for splinter.

when splinter walked back into the med lab just under 1h later he asked "are you ok now my child?" and Rika said "daddy i know what was wrong with me" and splinter said "what was wrong to cause you such pain my child?" and Rika said "well you know i was 3months pregnant?" and splinter said "you mean you are 3months pregnant?" this was when Rika broke down crying then she said "no i mean i was daddy all that blood was a miscarriage i lost the baby and it was my fault" then splinter cuddled Rika to himself and said "it was not your fault my child" and Rika said "donny says it was because i should have told you and i shouldnt have been training" then splinter said "i should have realised that something was wrong with you when i saw you had a belly" then Rika said "i kept it well hidden i didnt feel i could tell you until i had to when i was in pain" then splinter said "i'm sorry that you have lost your child and that i thought you were faking being in pain but i promise i will support you but i must know who was the father?" and Rika said "leo was the father dad" then splinter said "what did donatello say about recovery?" and Rika said "he says not to train for about a month but apart from that just relax" then splinter said "so that is what shall happen if that is his professional opinion" then he carried Rika to her room as she was too weak to walk after losing all that blood and let her sleep.

over the next month splinter didnt make Rika train as he wanted her to recover from her miscarriage first when she was better she got back to training but when she did a move wrong leo said "i'll help you to move more fluidly" then he took her to his room and raped her. when he had got off of her he said "if you tell anyone i swear you'll regret it" then Rika left a week later Rika felt sick again and knew the familiar feeling so she went to donny and said "i think i'm pregnant again can you test me?" and donny nodded so he took blood to test to see if Rika was pregnant again. when the results came back he said "it's positive you're pregnant again you must tell father so you dont have to train anymore" so Rika went out and said "father can i have a word in private?" and splinter nodded so the two of them went to splinters room and when the door was closed Rika said "daddy i'm pregnant again" and splinter said "that is wonderful my child i will excuse you from training so nothing bad happens to this baby" then Rika started crying and splinter said "what is wrong are you still upset about the last baby?" and Rika shook her head so then splinter said "what is the matter?" and Rika said "leo raped me last week daddy and it hurt" then splinter said "oh you poor girl do not worry i will be there for you try to keep calm being worked up is not good for the baby" then Rika fell asleep so splinter put one of his pillows under her head and covered her with his spare kimono then he went out to the living room.

when splinter walked into the living room he said "leonardo come with me" then he walked into the dojo when inside he said "i know you raped your sister she just broke down in my arms how could you do such a thing just after her miscarriage?" and leo said "father i didnt know she was even pregnant the first time let alone know she had a miscarriage" so then splinter punished his son and went back to Rika. when Rika woke up the next day all she could see at first was a turtle standing over her and she felt the turtle touch her chest and she assumed it was leo so she screamed but then her father came into view and said "wake up Rika open your eyes and do not panic" so she opened her eyes properly and saw that it had been donny standing over her so she said "sorry donny" then splinter said "it is ok your brothers all know what leonardo did to you and they are making sure that he will not bother you anymore but donatello was just examining you on my request" and Rika said "why did you ask him to examine me father? there's nothing wrong with me" and splinter said "you would not remember but while you were asleep leonardo tried to make you lose the baby again and he beat you up" that was when Rika realised that she was in pain so she said "whats the damage then?" and donny said "the baby is fine but you have a few fractured ribs and a broken arm" then Rika said "ok at least the baby's ok thats the main thing for me" so she relaxed and let donny treat her wounds then she went down and sat watching a film with her family.

3months later Rika went for her scan and donny told her "there is your baby and it looks fine" so Rika looked at her baby then donny passed her a photo of her baby and she cleaned her bump off then left when she was out she went and showed splinter the photo of the baby and splinter said "the child looks perfect you will relax wont you Rika?" and Rika said "i promise i will father i'm not going to lose this child as well" then Rika felt the baby move and she put a hand to her bump this worried splinter so he said "are you alright?" and Rika nodded then said "my baby moved here feel it daddy" then Rika took splinters hand and put it to her bump then splinter felt the baby move again and he said "wow this baby will be fine i promise you Rika i will make sure you stay healthy" then Rika went and had a rest.

2months later Rika was sitting in her room when leo walked in and said to her "this would be the perfect time for me to force a miscarriage i dont care if everyone knows i did it i dont want a baby roaming around" then he walked towards Rika with his hand outstretched katana in his grip then he slashed at her and wounded her bump then Rika found the power to protect her baby and she used her weapon to knock leo backwards and knocked him out then she ran to splinter using her hand to apply pressure to the wound and when she walked in his room he said "ask before you enter my room daughter what do you want?" and Rika walked until she was in front of him then said "leo hurt me again daddy its bleeding badly" this made splinter look then he saw the blood coming from the cut to her bump and this worried him so he said "oh god try to keep calm child i will help you" and he picked her up placing her on his bed then he applied pressure to her wound with one hand then Rika said "leo's out cold in my room" then splinter tapped his communicator with his free hand and said "donatello come to my room now bring bandages and your brother raphael" then he went back to focussing on rika.

2mins later they came in and donny said "whats wrong father?" and splinter said "leonardo cut Rika across her bump he is out cold in her room raphael go and contain him" then raph left to deal with leo and donny ran to Rika then he said "take your hands away from the cut i need to see it so i can treat it" so Rika moved her hand away from her bump and splinter moved his hand then donny looked at the wound and said "it's not that deep it should be fine if i bandage it up for a bit" so then he wrapped a bandage round the wound and said "someone needs to stay with her for a few hours to make sure that the baby is ok" then splinter said "i will do that right after i have dealt with leonardo" then he went and said to leo "your behaviour towards your sister is unacceptable go and stay with april until your sister has the child raphael you will take him" so they both left then splinter went back to Rika and said "leonardo will not bother you again i have made him leave until you have the baby" then he sat with her for a few hours and eventually he knew nothing was wrong with the baby.

the next month Rika had her 6month scan and donny said to her "the baby is fine as is your wound it has healed nicely and you're having a healthy baby girl" then Rika passed the news onto splinter and she had a rest. 1month later Rika was sitting in her room when she felt a cramp so she cried out "ouch!" then splinter came running and said "what is wrong my child is it the baby?" and he put a hand to her bump then Rika said "no father it was a braxton hicks contraction can i have a hot water bottle?" and splinter nodded then got her a hot water bottle and Rika said "thanks dad you can go i'm ok really" then splinter said "i will stay for a while to ensure that you are really ok" then he sat down.

2h later Rika felt something run down her leg when she went to the toilet so she looked down and saw that it was amniotic fluid and knew her waters had broken but there was also blood in the fluid and Rika knew that seeing blood wasnt good so she looked at splinter and said "not now it's too early" and splinter said "what is the matter Rika?" and Rika said "the baby's coming daddy help me it's two months premature" then splinter looked at Rika and said "ok keep calm and i will take you to donatello" then Rika said "hurry daddy there was blood in the amniotic fluid and there shouldnt be" so splinter picked her up and ran to the med lab then he said "donatello the baby is coming but there was blood in her amniotic fluid" then donny examined her and said "Rika the baby is distressed we need to get it out now!" then Rika said "it hurts daddy please dont leave me now" then she screamed in pain as a contraction rode through her and splinter stroked her face then said "i would not dare you need me my child" just then the rest of the family burst into the room and raph said "whats wrong with Rika?" and donny said "the baby's coming now but it's distressed we need to get it out now if it is to survive" then Rika screamed in pain again and said "please stop talking and do something i dont want my baby to die" then donny said "raph pass your sai i need to cut the baby out of her" so raph gave donny a sai and donny said "guys leave now i need more light and space" so raph said "i hope the baby's ok Rika" then splinter said "go and get leonardo he will want to see his sister and their child" so raph and mikey left to get leo back.

when raph and mikey were gone donny looked at Rika and said "Rika this might hurt a bit but i need to cut the baby out now" then he drew the sai across her bump and Rika said "aargh make it stop hurting daddy" and splinter said "it will stop hurting soon i promise" just then Rika felt a tugging sensation in her belly and she said "donny what wrong?" and donny said "nothing baby's just a bit reluctant to come out" just then a loud cry filled the room and Rika said "is she alright?" and donny said "yeah she's fine here you go" then he passed Rika her baby and Rika said "oh she's perfect i'll call her shen after your mum daddy" then splinter said "a good choice of name" then donny stitched Rika up and said "no strenuous activities for 1month that includes bending down to pick up shen" then splinter said "would you like to see your brothers?" and Rika nodded so splinter put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her into the living room. when Rika was in the living room all her other brothers were there so splinter said "behave leonardo or you will have to go again" then leo said "i will behave how's our child Rika?" and Rika said "she is called shen and she is sleeping come and look at her but be quiet" so leo walked over and said "she looks like her mother and there's no turtle features she's the perfect child" and then Rika said "daddy i'm tired can i go to bed now?" and splinter nodded then wheeled her to her room and left her to sleep.

2y later when shen was old enough to understand about why she could never go to the surface Rika was in her room when leo suddenly walked in and said "how about you and me make sweet love and give shen a baby brother or sister?" and Rika said "ok then i wanted to give her a baby sibling anyway" so Rika fucked leo then went to sleep. the next day Rika felt sick so she went to donny and he told her that she was pregnant but then he said "because of the previous caesarean i dont recommend a natural birth it might reopen the wound" then Rika said "ok i'll have another caesarean" then she left and went to tell splinter. when she went into splinters room she said "i'm pregnant again daddy" then splinter said "i sense you are worried i am sure this baby will be fine" then Rika left to sleep when she woke up she told the rest of her family then she knew she should tell her daughter so she sat shen on her knees and said "i'm having another baby shen you will have a baby brother or sister in nine months" then shen said "can i feel the baby mummy?" and Rika said "you can try but it may not move for another 3months or more" so shen put a hand on Rika's belly but felt nothing.

3months later Rika was sitting on her bed when she felt a pain in her bump but she thought it was her baby kicking to let her know it was ok but when she got in a bath to ease the pain she saw that the water was tinted red so she looked and saw that the blood was coming out of her vagina so she got out of the bath and went to her room when she was dressed she sat there thinking about what the blood meant and she remembered her first pregnancy then she knew she was losing the baby so she went to the living room where her whole family was and when she got there splinter saw her face and said "what is wrong my daughter? is shen alright?" and Rika said "yeah she's fine but i lost my unborn child today so i'm not pregnant anymore" then splinter said "oh my child we will all help you through this difficult time" so Rika sat down with her family and watched telly.

1week later rika was in pain when she woke up and just then shen walked in and said "mummy will you play with me? i'm bored and my uncles wont wake up" then Rika said "mummy's in a bit of pain will you go and get your grandad for me?" and shen nodded then she left and went to splinters room. when she was at the door she knocked and splinter said "enter" so shen walked in and splinter said "what is it shen?" and shen said "mum said she's in pain and to get you" so splinter said "ok take me to your mum and i will help relieve her pain" so shen took splinter to Rika and splinter said "where is the pain Rika?" and Rika said "in my womb daddy it hurts please shen will you go find uncle donny for me i need his medical help" so shen ran off to get donny and when she was gone splinter examined Rika and said "your womb is infected it needs to come out but it needs to be removed today before the infection spreads" just then donny walked in and said "shen came and got me she says something's wrong with Rika" and splinter said "yes her womb is infected we will need to remove it now before the infection spreads" then donny took Rika to the med lab but Rika said "i dont want shen to see this take her to one of the others and ask them to look after her" so splinter took shen to mikey and said "michelangelo look after shen Rika needs an operation" then he ran to the med lab again and helped donny with Rika's operation. when the operation was finished Rika was asleep so they left her to rest after her operation and she did look better when she woke up but they didnt know that the infection had spread and that she would never fully recover but she was much better for the time being.

1week after the operation Rika was sitting in her room when she smelled something odd and knew it was coming from her but she thought it was because she hadnt had a bath but she looked at her wound and saw that it leaking pus so she went to donny and when he had examined her he said "the infection has spread it must have returned after we removed your womb if it becomes any worse there's no hope and i wont be able to cure you" then Rika said "so what are you saying?" and donny said "what im saying is if we cant remove all the infected tissue this time then there's nothing more i can do for you" so he operated on her again but he saw that the infection had already reached her lungs and he knew that there was nothing more he could do for her so he closed her up and when she woke up Rika said "did it work?" and donny said "i removed as much as i could but it's reached your lungs i'm sorry Rika you're dying you've got a week at best do you want me to tell the others?" and Rika said "no i'll tell them donny" then Rika walked out and went to splinter.

when she walked in his room he said "what is wrong Rika?" and Rika said "i'm dying daddy the infection spread to my lungs donny gave me a week at best to live" when splinter heard this he said "oh my child we will make this a good week for you but who will look after shen? do you want leonardo to?" and Rika said "no he's never loved her you have to for me father" then splinter said "i will look after her for you she will never forget you" then they walked out and Rika told the rest of her family and went to sleep on the sofa bed. the next day Rika sat shen down and said to her "mummy has to go away for a while at the end of the week" and shen said "for how long?" and Rika said "forever baby girl i have a bad tummy and it is going to take mummy to heaven" then she started crying and shen said "will i see you again?" and Rika said "not for a while only when you are very old and you come to heaven as well" then shen went to play with her uncles and Rika made cards and presents for all of shens birthdays up to her 21st and stacked them up in her room then she went and played with shen while she had the energy.

at the end of Rika's week she suddenly collapsed one morning so donny rushed over and listened to her chest then he said to leo "she's not going to live past the end of the day get the family together" so leo got the rest of the family and donny gave them her prognosis then splinter said "will she suffer?" and donny said "i dont know it depends on if she wants to live if she does then she will if she accepts death then it will be quick and painless" then Rika said "i have accepted that i'm dying but i want shen here as well she needs to see me before i die so i can say bye" so splinter got shen and shen said "mummy please dont go" then Rika gave shen a hug and said "i have to but i will always love you no matter what and i'll always be there for you in spirit if not physically" then the whole family said their goodbyes and Rika just laid there. when Rika felt her time was almost up she said "you guys have been the best family a girl could ever ask for but dont be sad for too long shen will need all of you because she's losing her mother at such a young age i want you all to look after her for me but i dont want her to lose her passion for cooking and mikey help her with that she can learn a lot from you" then splinter said "we will my girl i promise but dont fight if you must go" then Rika said "dad this isnt your fault i see it in your eyes that you're blaming yourself it was nobodys fault it just happened it's no-ones fault" as she repeated that last point shen cuddled to her mothers chest then Rika released her last breath and a second later her heart stopped beating and shen heard her mothers comforting heartbeat no more.

when shen couldnt hear rika heartbeat she started crying and said "i cant hear mummy grandad" so splinter removed the crying young girl from her mothers side and donny listened to Rika's chest then said "she's gone i'm sorry guys" then splinter said "boys prepare the funeral i will be with shen in my room" then he took shen to his room and shen said "was this my fault?" and splinter said "no it just happened what makes you think it was your fault?" and shen said "because when i laid my head on mummy she stopped breathing" then splinter said "that was a coincidence it would have happened anyway" then he cuddled the now crying child to him and she eventually fell asleep then he carried her out and donny said "everythings ready father we could go now and bury her tomorrow if you want" then splinter said "yes we will go now the sooner we bury her the sooner shen will stop blaming herself" so they went to the farmhouse.

when shen woke up she said "where are we grandad?" and splinter said "this is where we are burying your mother" then they lowered the coffin into the freshly dug grave and all of them said their goodbyes but when shen was at the graveside she said "i dont blame you for leaving us mummy i know you were in pain and that we fought all the time but i want my mummy back please come back" then she started crying so splinter picked her up and said "mummy cannot come back but she will always be in here" then he pointed to her heart and the turtles filled in the grave then splinter went back inside to comfort the crying child who had been placed under his care.

**the end**


End file.
